Heat-Haze Days
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Kaito bertekat merubah takdir Meiko sedangkan Meiko juga bertekat merubah takdir Kaito. Takdir yang sama-sama tidak seharusnya mereka dapatkan. Apakah ada jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini? Atau semuanya hraus berjalan sesuai takdir?


14 Agustus

"Huh? Jam 12:28.." ucapku menatap layar hpku. "Huh.. Masih terlalu cepat untuk kembali ke rumah.." ucapku lagi menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan menghampiri sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Kaito?" panggil seorang gadis manis yang memakai t-shirt putih yang kemudian dilampisi gaun merah marun selutut dengan renda-renda putih dibagian bawahnya tengah duduk disebuah ayunan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku.

"Meiko? Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku begitu aku duduk diayunan yang berada disebalahnya.

"Hanya membunuh waktu kosongku." ucap Meiko menatap langit sambil mengelus seekor kucing hitam yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Cuacanya cerah." ucapku yang tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sambil menatap langit yang sangat cerah.

"Aku benci musim panas." ucap Meiko tiba-tiba membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa?" aku mengerti kalau musim panas itu sangat panas.. Tapi bukankah menyenangkan memakan sepotong semangka atau sekedar berenang untuk mendinginkan diri.. Atau bertemu teman seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka." ucap Meiko lagi kemudian berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Mencari sesuatu yang dingin." ucap Meiko polos tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku ikut ya." ucapku menghampirinya. "Kucing siapa?" tanyaku memperhatiak kucing yang ada didalam gendongannya itu.

"Aku menemukannya didekan ayunan tadi." ucap Meiko membelai lembut kucing itu.

"Tumben kamu tidak memakai bajumu yang biasanya." ucap Kaito memperhatikan pakaian Meiko yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ako bosan memakai baju itu." jawab Meiko ringan. "Kamu sendiri kenapa memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Meiko melihat stelanku berupa celana pendek selutut berwarna putih, t-shirt biru dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

"Karna hari ini panas." ucapku asal.

"Ah.." Meiko dikagetkan oleh kucing yang berada dalam gendongannya yang tiba-tiba melompat dan menyebrangi jalan. "Tunggu!" panggil Meiko mengejar kucing itu kebetulan traffic light bergambar orang tengah berwarna hijau.

"Me..." belum selesai aku bicara aku melihat traffic light yang awalnya hijau berubah dengan cepat menjadi warna merah dan terdengar suara ribut.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! BRAK!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Ah?!" aku tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cairan merah mengotori bagian depan truk begitu juga dengan pakaian dan wajahku. Terlihat disana Meiko tergeletak dengan darah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku tidak percaya dan air mataku mulai tumpah

"This is real, she is dead!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang memakai sepatu hitam, celana pendek selutut hitam serta t-shirt hitam, orang gila macam apa menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dihari yang panas begini, tetapi aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum bahagia.

"..." aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tertawa bahagia, belum sempat aku memikirkannya tiba-tiba pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba saja aku berdiri disebuah ruangan dengan begitu banyak jam dihadapanku. Tapi ada satu buah jam yang tidak bergerak dan aku melihat laki-laki itu berlari melewati jam itu sambil menyentuhkan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah ke jam tersebut.

"Hmm.." ia tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja.

"HUH?!" aku terbangun karna suara jam kamarku akupun menatap jam didinding kamarku lalu beralih pada hpku yang berada di meja sebelah kasurku. "14 Agustus 12:04." ucapku membaca tanggal dan jam yang tertera dilayar hpku.

Semuanya terlihat janggal bagiku.. Aku kembali bertemu Meiko.. Berbincang-bincang dan sekali lagi aku melihat kucing yang berada dalam gendongan Meiko melompat menyebrangi jalan. Teringat akan mimpiku akupun menarik pergelangan tangan Meiko menghentikan gadis itu untuk menyebrangi jalan. Jika aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, maka aku harus menghentikannya. Akupun menceritakan tentang mimpiku ada Meiko dan semua hal tentang acara jalan-jalan kami di taman yang sama.

"Hey.. Aku mau kita pulang sekarang." ucapku menatap sendu gadis itu. Aku bertekad untuk merubah takdirnya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Meiko patuh.

"Ayo." ajakku berjalan didepannya, tetapi saat kami sudah semakin jauh dari tempat dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semua orang menatap langit, lebih tepatnya menatap sebuah gedung yang tengah dalam tahap pembangunan. Semua orang mulai panik saat melihat besi-besi yang akan digunakan untuk membangun gedung itu jatuh dan akan mengenai kami dalam hitungan detik.

"..." Meiko yang awalnya hanya diam tiba-tiba menarikku kebelakang, aku hanya bisa terdorong pelan kebelakang dan menyaksikan besi itu menembus perut Meiko kemudian terdengar jerit kesakitan dari Meiko dan darahnya terciprat kemana-mana dan semua orang yang ada disana mulai berteriak histeris menyaksikan hal itu.

"Me.. Meiko!" aku berlari menghampiri gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku melihat kucing hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat itu disana anak laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam itu melintas melewatiku dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Aku merasa hal ini tidak wajar bagiku.

"This is real, she is dead!" laki-laki itu mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang ada didalam mimpiku masih dengan senyum senangnya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki ini mendorongku dan semuanya menjadi kabur tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaan Meiko yang sekarat itu. Tapi aku terkejut melihat Meiko tengah tersenyum lega.. Aku tidak tau apa maksud dari senyum lega Meiko.

Sekali lagi aku terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini aku berjanji harus menghentikan kekacauan ini. Bergegas aku ganti pakaianku dan akupun berlari menghampiri taman tempat aku dan Meiko bertemu, aku tarik dia dan membawanya menuju jembatan penyebrangan. Akupun tersentak saat melihat laki-laki itu tengah bersandar dipinggir jembatan tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku ketakutan melihatnya, akupun berbalik berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Meiko yang berada dibelakangku tergelincir dan jatuh. Semuanya kembali terulang.. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menyelamatkan Meiko.. Selalu gagal... Aku mulai putus asa.. Sudah tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Apapun yang aku coba lakukan aku berujung sama.. Meiko pasti akan mati.. Aku sudah tidak kuat.. Melihat Meiko harus terluka, aku bingung.. Dihadapanku hanya tersisa satu jam yang berarti kesempatanku hanya tinggal satu untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang aku cintai ini. Aku termenung menyentuh jam itu.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini semua." ucapku berbalik dan melihat diriku berlari mengejar Meiko yang tengah menyebrangi jalan. "Aku tau caranya." ucapku yakin, akupun berlari mengejar Meiko dan mendorongnya menjauh, membiarkan diriku dihantam oleh truk itu.

"Ka... Kaito.." ucap Meiko bingung dan belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya. "TIDAK! KAITO!" jerit Meiko menangis dan menutup mulutna tidak percaya. Aku melihat laki-laki itu berdiri disebrang jalan, ia terlihat terkejut atas tindakanku.

"Lihat... Aku tidak akan menyerahkan nyawa gadis yang aku cintai. Jadi berhenti mencelakainnya, karna kau sudah dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." ucapku lirih dan aku yakin laki-laki mendengarku, aku melihat laki-laki itu menangis. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi sebelum aku menutup mataku aku melihat Meiko menangis dan ada siluet yang menyerupai Meiko menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap tapi yang terlihat hanyalah jam yang semuanya telah rusak dan cairan berwarna merah menempel disemua jam itu. Meiko melihat jam itu dan menghancurkannya.

14 Agustus, seorang gadis manis terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menangis.

"Aku gagal lagi menyelamatkannya." ucap Meiko sambil membelai kucing berbulu putihnya dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja siluet Meiko menghampiri Meiko dengan senyum aneh terbingkai diwajahnya.

THE END


End file.
